Shall It Ever Happen Again
by heavenly-angel-92
Summary: Ronnie and Jack have started to grow closer... but will they ever be together again.
1. Shall It Ever Happen Again

**FLASHBACK: Ronnie has been caught piercing holes in Jack's condoms. They split up, both heartbroken from what has happened. Over time they have grown closer again and are more like friends.**

* * *

Ronnie had aimed to get a baby since the incident, it hurt to ever think about it. Jack had given her the perfect opportunity for a family, something she never had, but she messed it up. Not a day passed that she didn't regret piercing the condoms. She should have told Jack how she felt. Seeing him everyday was no help either. They were close again. Like a couple. There were suggestions there that suggested he still cared but did he? Why did Jack Branning have such a hold over her!

It was one of Ronnie's rare nights off. She had invited Jack to the Vic for a drink. Roxy was going to stay with her so it didn't appear like a date although both sisters knew that was what Ronnie wanted most. In he walked. As soon as Ronnie laid eyes on him she was lost for breath. Her heart was pacing. She has always felt that way about her former fiancé. She still loved him. She just couldn't say the words again. She knew she hurt him.

"Hi Ron. Roxy."

"Hey", Roxy was flippant. She was still not keen on Jack despite him being the father to her beautiful daughter.

"Hi Jack", Ronnie breathed. The pairs eyes locked. They just smiled at each other. His smile melted her heart. He was perfect. Everything he did was flawless although she frequently protested this.

The night went well. Together they were laughing and joking. Roxy felt like such a third wheel, and that was no position for Roxanne Mitchell. She never played second best. She didn't have feelings for Jack, no, but she wasn't to be ignored.

"Oh Jack, _our _baby is crying. Would you like to come upstairs with _me_ to check on her?" Jack looked taken aback. He glanced over with time to see Ronnie wince.

"No Rox. I'll come see her before I go. I'm going to stay with Ronnie for now." Ronnie smiled, she glowed. In her eyes this was a sign. Jack wanted to be with her again. Roxy glowered at the pair and stormed off upstairs. Jack put his hands over Ronnie's. To her, this was another sign. "Sorry. That wasn't right. So… You were saying?"

After another drink, Jack ran upstairs to say goodnight to Amy. Ronnie watched as he kissed his daughter on the head and thought about how great a father he was bound to be.

"Jack, I'll walk you home. Let's talk some more. Maybe a little more seriously."

"Yeah." He smiled. They walked silently across the square back to Jack's flat. "You were going to talk?"

Ronnie laughed. "Yeah, but I think everything is clear for me now." She leant in for a kiss…


	2. Reunion

… "Ronnie stop!"

"But I thought this was what you wanted?"

"NO. We are friends. Everything is improving. We can be around each other again. Why would you do that?""I thought you still loved me." Her voice was beginning to crack.

"Love you?"

"I still love you. I thought you wanted us back together!"

"Why? YOU BROKE MY HEART! YOU DECIEVED ME! YOU LIED TO ME! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!" Jack's voice was beginning to crack too.

Ronnie lifted her head and looked in to Jack's tear filled eyes. Her eyes began to water. "I'm sorry." She erupted into tear and ran back to the Vic. She had never seen Jack so emotional, so open. The reality of what she had done to him had sunken in. He had opened up to her, trusted her and she went behind his back. Ronnie got to her room and grabbed the dresser. She looked herself in the eyes. "Jack was right. I'm just like… _him._" She scowled and looked at the snow globe. The reminder Archie was still there. Still destroying her. She couldn't quite believe it. "I am not him. I am not him. I am not hateful. I am not that man." She dropped to her bed and cried. She cried and cried until she fell into a light sleep.

Ronnie was awoken by an unusual noise. Something was banging against her window. She got up and went to open her curtains. She saw it. It was stones. She opened the window and leaned out. "JACK!" He looked up at her and winked.

"Wanna come down so we can talk?" She ran down the stairs and out the door and into Jack's arms. "I don't get you Ronnie Mitchell. Any other girl and I wouldn't bat an eye. I can't get you out of my head. Hell, let's give this a go again."

Together they went hand in hand back to Jack's flat for a celebratory drink. One thing led to another. Jack ran his hand up Ronnie's leg. They glanced at each other and smiled. Before either of them knew what had hit them they were kissing with spectacular passion on the couch. Hungrily they ran their hands over each others body. Jack got up and held Ronnie in his arms. Their mouths never parted and Jack carried her through to his bedroom. He kicked the door shut…


	3. The Proposal

A few months later. Ronnie and Jack are still together and are still happier than ever before

* * *

Jack had his arm around Ronnie. She was still fast asleep. He gazed down at her adoringly. "This is the woman for me" he thought to himself. "Never again will I hurt her. Never again will I leave her." Ronnie stirred and turned around facing Jack.

"Morning." She smiled at him.

"Hi." Then Jack thought of something extraordinary, impulsive, something he swore he would never do again after how it ended last time. He leant over to the bedside cabinet and pulled out a small box, making sure Ronnie couldn't see it. "I have a question for you Miss Mitchell."

"Yes, and what would that be?" 

"Do you think you should move in with me?" 

Ronnie's heart sank. That wasn't what she was hoping for but at least she knew everything was still going well. "Yes I do Jack."

"Good, because I think it's best for an engaged couple to live together."

"You what?" Ronnie was now confused. What was Jack saying? Had she missed something.

Jack pulled out the small box. "Ronnie Mitchell. I never want to lose you from my life again. You have changed me for the better. You are the only woman I ever want to be with. Will you do me the great honour of marrying me?"

Ronnie looked at Jack to see if he was kidding. Her eyes welled up. "Yes Jack yes. I love you so much."

He leaned in to kiss her. They both believed this was it. They were finally going to have everything they wanted. Jack then thought that there was one thing that what complete them both. "Ronnie. Let's make a baby."

Ronnie looked at him. Smiled, and got straight to work.


	4. Roxy Plots

The wedding plans were well underway. The baby was almost here. The wedding was planned for a couple of months after the birth. Pregnancy was suited to Ronnie. She was glowing. Jack was thrilled. He was going to have the family he had always wanted. Penny was going to be coming over for the wedding. He hadn't seen her for what felt like an eternity. Everything was going his way.

Roxy was not happy at all. Why should her sister end up happy? Why should she have everything Roxy couldn't? Yeah, so Roxy had a daughter, a salon and a bar but she didn't have someone to love her. The one person who loved her was Sean. When Sean left her dad was there for her. Roxy wasn't going to play second string to Ronnie. Jack was the only man who really gave her the time of day anymore and that was only because of Amy. Now he and Ronnie were happy together, Jack only paid attention to Amy, Roxy was taking a back seat and that did not go down well with her. Of course it may have something to do with her and Ronnie fighting but he has chosen Ronnie over her. No, that wasn't going to do at all. Roxy was going to fix this.

Peggy was around to help Ronnie with the wedding plans. Today's job was invites. As happy as Ronnie was, there was going to be one big issue with who to invite. Glenda was an easy decision, she hadn't been in touch or seen… She was not coming. Peggy fully supported that choice. What should she do about Roxy?

"You are going to invite her aren't you? Put all this aside?"

"No. She is blind. I told her a fact. It was supported by another victim of _HIS. _Then she buys the salon to spite me. She slept with the man I'm now marrying. But it's mainly that. She didn't believe me about dad. All he ever did to me, to mum, to us. No, she's not coming."

"But darling, are you sure? She is your sister. What are you going to do?"

"My wedding is about Jack, me and our baby. I don't want hundreds of guests. I want people who are important to us."

"Ok dear."

They finished up quickly, sticking to Ronnie's plans. The invitations were posted. Peggy returned to the Vic. Roxy was waiting.

"Well…"

"She doesn't want you there. She's hurt."

"Fine. I don't want to be there anyway." Peggy saw a look go through Roxy. One she knew too well and thought was well away from her life.

A few days later the post arrived in the Vic. A letter arrived addressed to Amy. She was only a baby. She couldn't even read. Roxy took it on Amy's behalf. Inside was a wedding invite. An invite to Jack and Ronnie's wedding. How dare they. How dare they! Roxy was livid. She was going to ruin this dream. Her own sister snubbing her for the wedding. Inviting a baby and not the baby's mother.

"PEGGY!"

"I guess you seen it then?"

"Yeah, I did. Who is gonna take the baby?"

"The plan was that I would."

"You were in on it?!"

"No, I just found out from my invite."

"That's it. Say goodbye to Roxy sis. You ain't gonna be seeing her again." The look in her eyes was back. Archie's look. An evil look.

"Roxy, what are you going to do?"

"Nothing that doesn't need doing. Roxy is nobodies number two."


	5. Welcome To The World Baby

Jack was sorting out R & R when he received the call. Ronnie had gone into labour. Right on time. He was surprised she didn't go into labour early considering how badly she wanted a baby. He rang Peggy and raced to the hospital.

It was a short labour. Jack stood by her the entire time. Peggy waited anxiously outside the room. The nurse returned to Jack and Ronnie and passed over the baby. A beautiful little boy. Jack was thrilled. He had a son. He had two daughters but he now had a son! Ronnie was delighted too.

"So what is the little guys name to be?" the nurse asked.

"Oh. I don't know. Jack?"

"I don't know what you think Ronnie, but could we name him Bradley? My nephew was a genuine and lovely man, and I hope our son will be too."

"Of course. Our baby boy Bradley."

Jack passed the baby over to Ronnie. She gazed into the face of her son. Her baby. He was hers and no one could take him away from her. Ronnie finally had her family. Peggy burst in.

"Let me see, let me see your baby." Your baby. The phrase was music to Ronnie.

"Go on Bradley, go see Aunt Peggy… Great Aunt Peggy."

Peggy took the child in her arms. He was a beauty. He already had a little tuft of dark hair, Jacks hair. Her eyes brimmed with tears. She was so happy that Ronnie finally had her baby, she was finally happy. She looked over at the couple. They were beaming at their son. Finally everything was working out for the Mitchells.

Roxy paced the floors. Peggy had just upped and left. She was supposed to be on her side. Ronnie was stealing everything. Roxy's baby daddy, Roxy's aunt, Roxy's attention. Roxy played second best to nobody. If she couldn't have the attention then nobody else would. And she knew the perfect time to put her plan into play. The wedding.


	6. The Wedding

Two months had passed since the birth of the baby. Jack had really stepped up. He helped Ronnie fully. He had even stepped back from the club, hiring extra staff so he could be at home a lot more. Ronnie was taking to motherhood incredibly well as everyone knew she would. Bradley was healthy and happy. There was one last thing to happen to complete their lives. Their wedding.

Jack stood waiting at the altar for his beautiful bride to arrive. Max laid a reassuring hand on his brothers shoulder, "She'll turn up, everything is going to be fine Jack."

"Oh god, I hope so."

"You look beautiful Ronnie."

"Thanks auntie Peg." Ronnie smiled up at Peggy. She stood up. Peggy offered Ronnie her arm.

"You and Jack can finally have your happy ending." She was tearing up.

"Peggy. Thanks for everything. I mean it. I love you, you know."

"I know dear, I love you too. Now, let's not keep that handsome man waiting."

The music started. Ronnie's bridesmaids made their way down the aisle. Then it was her turn. The congregation stood as she entered the room. Her dress was flowing. All eyes were on her. Peggy walked down with her, giving her away. Ronnie saw her man waiting there. The look on his face made her know that this time they would be happy together. She smiled. She loved Jack more than she had ever loved anybody in her entire life. Everything was perfect.

Jack heard the music change, he saw the congregation stand. There was no turning back now. When he saw Ronnie glide down the aisle everything within him stopped. He was engulfed with love. He adored her. Finally she was going to be his and his alone. Her, the baby and Jack. A family. He held back his joyful tears as she finally reached him. He took her hand in his and kissed Peggy on the cheek. He whispered, "Thank you Peggy, for everything." The congregation sat down.

There were tears all over the church as Ronnie and Jack exchanged vows. Everyone knew the struggle it was to get here today. They had been through so much together. They were now a family. The minister declared, "You are now man and wife. Jack, you may now kiss your bride." Jack took Ronnie in his arms. He and Ronnie kissed, they were aware of no one other than each other at this moment. As they parted Shirley handed over baby Bradley to his beaming parents. Nothing, they thought, could go wrong now. Roxy stood up from the back row. Ronnie and Peggy both saw it, it was almost as if Roxy was possessed by Archie, his glare, his smirk, his manner were all present in Roxy. "No one steals from Roxanne Mitchell. If I don't get a happy ending, neither do you." She let off a single gun shot.


	7. Peggy's Passing

Peggy fell to the ground. Roxy had been grabbed by some of Jack's mates from the police force and was at that moment being taken away. Ronnie passed the baby to Jack and ran to Peggy. She was covered in blood. Ronnie took her in her arms and cradled her. "Don't leave me, please Peggy, please."

"Look after the baby Ronnie, you and Jack can make it."

"NO! PEGGY! DON'T DO THIS! NOT NOW! Please." It was too late. Ronnie was left cradling the body of the Vic's true landlady, the queen of Walford, Peggy Mitchell. She had seen it all, done it all yet she was still herself, changing for no one, defending her family above all else. Ronnie felt a force pulling her away. "NO! DON'T MOVE ME!"

"Ronnie, please, let me see my mum." Ronnie let go to make way for Phil. Jack came to Ronnie who collapsed into him. She couldn't understand it. Why would Roxy kill Peggy? Then she realised.

"Jack, she was going to kill me. Roxy. HOW COULD SHE!" Jack just hushed her and silently vowed to protect the rest of the Mitchells but mostly his family. Roxy would never hurt another member of his family. He would fight for Amy, she would be his. Amy would come live with her dad, aunt and brother. It would all be ok. They would leave Walford. Roxy would never cause harm to another person he nor Ronnie loved. But first, and most importantly, they would have to bid farewell to Peggy.


	8. Goodbye Queen Of Walford

A week later everyone was gathered in the church. Roxy was imprisoned for now. Ronnie was sat at the front staring at the picture of Peggy. In walked Jack, Phil, Grant and Billy carrying the casket. Jack joined Ronnie and took one of her hands. On the other side of Ronnie was Pat, grieving for her best and oldest friend on the square. Phil was first to make a speech about his mum, followed by Grant who had taken the first flight over as soon as he had heard. Then Ronnie was invited up.

"We all knew Peggy in different ways. To me she was family. She taught me a lot. She replaced the parental figures I never had. My father was evil and scheming, my mother couldn't care less about me. Peggy cared. Family was her number one priority. She never really cared for Jack but it was because of her I finally realised how I care about him. He is the one for me. She helped me and believed me over everything Archie did to me. She supported me after the loss of Danielle and my baby whom I never got to know. She wasn't just family or a friend. She was a landlady. Even when that girl inherited the Vic we all still viewed Peggy as the landlady. Even now she will always be remembered as the Vic's true landlady. So even in passing Auntie Peggy will forever be the Lady Of The Vic and Queen of Walford! We love you Peggy."

As Ronnie returned to her seat she realised how well she had held it together. But then the caskets was taken away to be buried and Ronnie couldn't get to her feet. Pat guided her out, understanding what Ronnie was going through. As Ronnie watched Peggy be lowered into her grave her legs gave way completely. Jack and Pat tried to hold her up but she couldn't balance herself and fell to the ground. She sobbed. The only real member of her family had gone and wasn't coming back to her. Jack's idea of leaving Walford seemed right at this moment. That's what they would do. Jack would get custody of Amy and they would leave. Phil then declared the final key of Ronnie's speech, "Long live the Lady of the Vic. And long reign the Queen of Walford." Ronnie realised she wasn't alone and that anyone who supported her would also be at risk from Roxy, should she be released. Phil could handle her though. And if not, should Roxy harm one more person Ronnie loved, she would take care of Roxy herself.


End file.
